User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 8 - Run!
*The scene opens on Baron, who is running ahead of Shoop, Lab, Kari, Maaike, Slice, MSV and Mysterious. They appear to be in an open area of the suburbs of a city. Baron stops them at the end of the road* Baron: We need a rest guys...we've been running for a few hours now...some of us are struggling MSV: It's not my fault...a few days ago I was beaten up by Coupe's Gang... Slice: Yeah....get off his back Baron: I didn't actually mean MSV....I meant Maaike and Kari... Kari: I just need a minute... Slice: We need to carry on...Stoff, Zander and Vincent aren't far behind us... Mysterious: There's a safe area outside of the city...CE spoke about it a lot...if we can get there then maybe we can survive... Lab: Ive heard about this place too.... Baron: We need to find someone specific...that's what Devil wanted Slice: Devil is gone...we need to do what will keep the people here safe Shoop: Devil was a great guy...but he isn't here Baron...Slice is right...we have to go to the safe place....it's best for all of us here *Shoop takes Kari's hand and Baron frowns sadly* Baron: I guess you're right....Devil wanted me to keep you all safe...the best way I can honour him is by doing just that...even if it does mean leaving him behind.... Slice: Good...we need to keep moving *Gunshots are heard and a number of the group duck* Lab: Shit...it's Stoff... Baron: Slice...take them...I'll hold Stoff and his guys off... Lab: Baron... Maaike: No...we lost Icey...we lost TJ...we lost Teddy, Tux, Lak and YTK...we...we lost Devil....we will not lose you... Lab: She's right Baron.... Shoop: You don't need to give yourself up like you're a failure because they followed us... Baron: ok.....then let's run... *The group starts running, Stoff, Zander and Reson following behind them Stoff: Reson...stay here and send through word to Vincent and Cam...I want Slice and Lab alive...the rest dead... Reson: Yes sir ''*Reson leaves and Stoff and Zander continue. The scene changes to Speed, Patts and Sierra who are walking in what looks like a sewer* Sierra: You still haven't told us where we are going... Patts: I guess I can tell you now...we are taking you to a safe haven...the other members are of your group are already on their way...you will get to see them soon... Speed: You mean Devil and the rest are alive? Patts: The others are....I don't have a track on Devil at the moment...but the connection to our server down here is terrible Speed: I see... Patts: Don't think much about it...Devil is quick...I'm sure he got away... Speed: You know Devil? Sierra: More importantly...did you say we? ???: Oh yeah...this one's smart Patts: Oh boy....Damaster can you not go 5 minutes without flirting? Damaster: I haven't flirted with anyone in ages... *Damaster appears out of the shadows* Patts: You've been flirting with me for ages through my headphone... Damaster: You don't count *Damaster winks at Patts who sighs and turns away* Patts: Come on...we are almost there... Speed: Don't let him near you, Sierra Damaster: there's no need to be worried Speedy boy... Sierra: What would you be worried about... Damaster: He's worried I'll do this *Takes Sierra in his arms and kisses her passionately in front of Speed* Speed: Dude....get off her *Damaster pulls away* Damaster: Sweet... Speed: You fucker Sierra: Speed.... Damaster: See...she liked it... *Sierra blushes* Speed: Fine... *Speed storms after Patts and the scene changes again. We are now at the police station. Mocker, Andrew and Paro have their guns out* Mocker: You sure this is what CE wants, Paro? I can't see why he would want us to attack the station... Paro: thats what he said. He doesn't want them interrupting what he's planning. We need to distract them Andrew: If that's what CE wants.... Mocker: Let's do this... Paro: Good! *The three turn towards the station, Paro grinning. There's a sudden change and we see BTTF hurrying people down a hidden entrance in the police station, Grinch, Basalt and Flare are among them* Grinch: Sir...they got Zdawg BTTF: Shit....get anyone out of here you can Grinch... Grinch: What are you going to do, Sir.... BTTF: Find out who's behind this *A shot whizzes over BTTFs head from Mocker's gun* Grinch: No! *Pushes BTTF down the entrance* Grinch: Im sorry sir BTTF: Grinch....NO.... *Grinch closes the exit and vanishes from view. Gunshots can be heard as BTTF turns to the 5 other policemen* BTTF: We need to get going...Basalt....congratulations Basalt: For what sir? BTTF: In the absence of Grinch you have been promoted to my second in command...Flare, you are in charge of communications...try and get in contact with any officer you can...especially in the cell block...we need Four to get those prisoners out alive Flare: Yes Sir BTTF: Patrick, you and Mind look after him...I will take Hippie and Whale and try and found out who attacked Patrick: Yes sir...come on Flare...you too Mind Basalt: Where do you want me? BTTF: Stay here with them...make contact with Four as soon as possible...tell him to get those prisoners to the safe house Flare: Yes Sir BTTF: Hippie...Whale...follow me *BTTF runs off with two of the police officers, leaving the others behind. The scene changes once again. A group of people, led by CE, is running towards his base, shots being fired at them from above* CE: Quickly people! Voice: We are going as fast as we can... CE: Faster! *CE gets through the doors at the same time as 3 others and looks back as two of his men are hit* Voice: Torch! Johnny! CE: Leave them *The last runner gets through the doors just as CE starts to close them* Voice: Well done Jella Jella: Thanks... CE: We lost Torch and Johnny to Coupe's forces. What happened to Toxic? Jella: He was shot while we were attacking Piet's... CE: About time...the guy was useless Jella: Yes sir CE: Come on...we have to find Bantha and Gorillaz *The group moves away and our scene changes for a final time. A mysterious man is stood in shadow* ???: What have I done? NEXT TIME ON GANG WIKIFARE!!!! Basalt: They're getting through! Patrick: Go...I will hold them off... Speed: This is paradise Damaster: It's as close as you'll get... Coupe: Xim.... Xim: Jason.... Tiger: Bomb! Category:Blog posts